The aim of the meeting is to bring together scientists active in the field to analyze basic biochemical aspects of transcription. Research in the transcription field has focused on isolating transcription factors that affect the activity of specific genes. Only recently has research in the field moved to a more challenging and difficult aspect, namely understanding biochemically, and at the molecular levels what the different factors do during the transcription cycle. By bringing together a critical mass of scientists who share a common goal, these difficult questions will begin to be answered. Thus, this meeting will cover basic aspects of transcription from bacteria to more complex systems. The research to be discussed will cover a broad range extending from DNA structure affecting transcription to how gene-specific factors affect promoter activity. Analyses at the level of initiation, elongation and termination of transcription also will be discussed.